Rainbow Dash (D)
Note: Rainbow Dash's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rainbow Dash is a female pegasus. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals. She represents the element of loyalty. Personality The most notable trait of Rainbow Dash is her loyalty. She is willing to do anything for her friends or to protect them. She is even willing to drop her dreams to save them or help them. She is also very competitive, much like Applejack. In fact, the two are always competing with each other to see who is the best. Rainbow Dash displays confidence in herself and her physical abilities in multiple times, however, her self-confidence can sometimes get over her head, what leads her to brag about herself. This clearly annoys her friends in some occasions. She is also brash, as she tends to making fun of others when they are in situations she think is hilarious or uncool. Another of her traits it's her mischievousness. She enjoys prank her friends, sometimes with Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash discovers her love of reading with the Daring Do books. At first, she though reading was to "egg-heads" like Twilight, but when she started reading her first Daring Do book, she becames an avid fan. Skills Rainbow Dash is very skilled in flying. In fact, she is considered as being the best flyer in all Equestria. This fact also leads her to be very athletic in other physical activities. If she flies in a certain speed, she can create an aerobatic maneuver called "sonic rainboom" which is characterized by a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "Redemption", after spending a good day with her friends, Rainbow Dash and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although they don't want to give him a second chance, they eventually agree, as they also gave one to Discord. In "Sombra... the Hero?", Rainbow Dash stays in shock when she gets to know that Sombra saved Fluttershy. In "Celestia's Warning", Rainbow Dash is present at the meeting organized by Twilight. She is the one to not believe completly in Sombra's redemption. In "Putting the Plan in Motion", it's revealed that Rainbow Dash becomes full-time member of the Wonderbolts. A celebration is held by Pinkie Pie. She becomes very hostile to Sombra, when she learns that Twilight allowed him to use magic. In "A Royal Dinner", Rainbow Dash and the others call to a meeting with Twilight in order to discuss about Sombra. In "Revealed Secret Love", Rainbow Dash and the others are called to a meeting to Twilight who is planning to tell them about her and Sombra. Once there, Rainbow Dash tries to convince the others about Sombra's evil intentions, but none of them seem to want to back her up, thinking she is being paranoid. When Spike let it out it is possible Sombra is trying to use Twilight, she and the others force him to tell the truth, what led him to reveal the secret Twilight had told him about the kiss she and Sombra shared. After the argument that comes next, Twilight says to Sombra that it's possible Rainbow Dash doesn't talk to her for days. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Wonderbolts